Litzy answers 101 questions!
by xXbuggabooXx
Summary: What the title says. I tag; xXxThatOneGirlxXx and xsaphirerainsx c:


**101 Questions You Should Be Able to Answer About Your Character**

**(Must be in OC's POV)**

**Character: Litzy Marie Wellz **

**Affiliation: Tacos**

**Movie/Show: South Park**

**BASICS**

**1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname?**

Litzy sighs "Elizabeth Marie Wellz but if you don't call me Litzy I will shove a pole down your throat."

**2. How old are you? When is your birthday?**

"I'm 17, my birthdays… erm… DADDY? Oh right… My birthdays December 12th" Litzy grins.

**3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic?**

"Born in erm… Georgia, live in South Park."

**4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

Litzy shudders, "I refuse to talk about my mother." She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "My amazing daddy's name is George and he's a manager for KFC," Litzy giggles, "Oh Cartman, say 'hi' to him for me" She winks.

**5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

"Gladly, my younger sister, age 10, Molly, still cares about me and she's pretty naïve and sweet, I love 'er."

**6. What is your occupation?**

"Sniper at Call Of Duty."

**7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh?**

"I'm 5 foot 7. Heh, I weigh… I weigh… Wull. Why the Hell do you need to know?" She pats her belly, " I'm about 165? I eat more than the usual 17 year old. I guess." She grins.

**8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes?**

"My hair is blonde with little brunette highlights. My eyes…" She crosses her eyes, "are a grayish blue"

**9. What is your race?**

"Caucasian"

**10. To which social class do you belong?**

"Heh, high class of course~!"

**11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others?**

"I dunno. I've never had the pleasure of being called attractive but I think I'm pretty average?"

**12. What is your style of dress?**

"Casual, I wear v-necks, jeans and a hat. Nothing special really."

**13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features?**

"Might have a couple slices on my thumbs from the xbox controller but not really."

**14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

"I'm allergic to toads… Long story."

**15. Are you right- or left-handed?**

"I'mma righty!"

**16. What does your voice sound like?**

"Deepish but not like a guy."

**17. What kind of vocabulary do you use?**

"Say what now?"

**18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics.**

"I get distracted by the stupidest things. Err, I can be clueless, and I get on a lot of peoples nerves."

**19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes?**

"Every day, and I think Bebe and Wendy ruined body sprays and perfumes for everybody. They spray them everywhere. In class. In the locker rooms. It STINKS."

**20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)?**

"Smile~!"

**21. Do you use body language? How?**

"Erm… I don't really. I hope you aren't insisting I use sexual body talk! Oh wait… That's not what it means does it?"

**22. Do you have a commonly used saying?**

"Oh yeah: 'Say that again?'"

**23. What is your earliest memory?**

"When I was about 2 I got ice cream in my pants and in my eyebrows… That was pedophile ice cream. But it was brownie sundae" She licks her lips sexually.

**24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it?**

"Still in school. It sucks bawls."

**25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill?**

"Why I learned it from my teachers~!"

**26. How would you describe your childhood in general?**

"Not very interested in talking about it."

**27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

"A video game tester. I still do too"

**28. When and with whom was your first kiss?**

"When I was in like 1st grade, I kissed this guy named Dalton. Does that count?"

**29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?**

She just giggles and nods her head.

**30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you?**

"I have no idea what you just said."

**31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

"When I got to walk home with Stan Marsh the other day." Litzy smiles, her eyes getting all distant. Her mouth opens slightly at what appeared to be a smile. But wasn't quite one.

**32. What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

"Beating my older cousin, Caroline in Super Smash Bros brawl USING PICHU when I was 10 on the gamecube."

**33. What is your greatest regret?**

She rubs her chin, "Buying Modern Warfare 3. Not as good as I thought it would be."

**34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you?**

She giggles, "It'd take me a year to tell you all of them"

**35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they?**

"Sorry, don't wanna tell anyone about St- I mean, my crush." She blushes.

**36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

"Stood up to Monica. But that was only in my head." She shudders. (Monica is xsaphirerainsx's and she bullies Litzy. It's in the story Senior Year Isn't Pretty by her. )

**37. When was the time you were the most frightened?**

"When I almost got raped when I was 7, playing with my friends. Someone came up in a van and… Yeah my dad beat their sorry asses."

**38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where?**

"I've never really done anything interesting…" She sighs.

**39. What is your alignment?**

"Say that again?"

**40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

"In between."

**41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?**

"I believe in Kenny McCormick the sex God, if that even counts."

**42. Do you believe in an afterlife?**

She just giggles evily.

**43. What is your greatest fear?**

"I dunno…"

**44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why?**

"I pretty rarely get angry but it's most of the time because of my mother" She sighs. "Long story"

**45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil?**

"I think people are basically out to get me. So evil."

**46. What are your views on politics?**

She flips the camera off, " I hate them."

**47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing?**

"Heh, wull, can't say I haven't gambled… Can't say I haven't lied… I think stealing stuff is gay but" She shrugs "If it's like a pencil or something… It's not that bad."

**48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs?**

"PRETTY far. Ask Acehole about that one." She winks.

**49. How much do you value money?**

"Money means games."

**50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

"Kill children or rape them for pleasure."

**51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?**

"Maybe if it was my sister or someone who would sacrifice themselves for me."

**52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

"Maybe" She licks her lips sexually.

**53. Are you superstitious?**

"Me no understand your big words"

**54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?**

"My opinion is better than yours."

**55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?**

"Pretty honest about it. If someone's ugly they would know. Like, Monica's H-I-D-E-O-U-S."

**56. Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

"Huh?"

**57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

"Molly because she's an awesome sister."

**58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why?**

"I don't really know… Acehole maybe. But it's sorta forced."

**59. Do you have a significant other? Who? Why?**

"A boyfriend? No." She sighs with a longing look on her face.

**60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend?**

"I don't have many friends. My best friend? Ace.

**61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex?**

"Wellllll, I don't get along with many girls. Same class maybe. Same race? I think so?"

**63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

She blushes. "Why should I tell you guys?"

**64. What do you look for in a potential lover?**

"Cute, willing to go to any extent for their love, sweet, cares about his friends, likes to play video games, won't be easy on you when they do so… That's really it."

**65. How close are you to your family?**

"Not really."

**66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children?**

"Of course I want to get married. Children is questionable."

**67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

"Oh, I'm a fighter." She smiles.

**68. Are you a listener or a talker?**

"DEFINETLY a talker."

**69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others?**

"Decades." She laughs.

**70. Do you hold grudges?**

"Ohoho yeah."

**71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

"Social situations? As in talking to people? If so, yeah."

**72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people?**

"Yeah! You meet a lot of… err, interesting people."

**73. How well do you express yourself?**

"Pretty well."

**74. How quickly do you judge others?**

"I don't really judge on looks, on personality I judge them pretty quickly."

**75. Do you care what others think of you?**

"Sometimes, maybe if I care about them I don't handle it all that well."

**76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy?**

"Most girls. Just because they're all: 'PEDICURES, CLOTHES, PERFUME!'"

**77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession?**

"Favorite pastime… Drawing or Xbox I guess. Food… All of them. Favorite possession? Don't have a favorite really."

**78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment?**

"I prefer anime or manga. And entertainment… Virtual and anime."

**79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?**

"Maybe sometimes on occasion. No whoring of course. I don't use drugs though."

**80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

"On my dinosaur laptop watching soul eater for the millionth time."

**81. What is your most cherished fantasy?**

"Fantasy? Well, I don't wanna say that on camera, it'll be used against me for sure."

**82. How long is your attention span?**

"Short as a peanut."

**83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?**

"I find everything in general hilarious."

**84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what?**

"Not really anything I can think of"

**85. How do you deal with stress?**

"I usually go for a walk or something."

**86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic?**

"I'm a lazy-ass. Oh yeah, I'm artistic."

**87. Do you like animals? Do you like children?  
><strong>I love animals! And children… are just like I am, they're awesomely short attention spanned. Not being a pedo here."

**88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

"Not really, I don't plan half the things I do."

**89. Do you have a pet? If so, what is his/her name? Species? Fur color? Etc…**

"OH. I have the cutest yorkie named Scruffy! He has black fur and I always put bows in his hair. Its adorable."

**90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness?**

"Strength… would be socializing. Weakness would be listening."

**91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

"My boyish eating habits."

**92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted?**

"Oh, I'm most defiantly extroverted."

**93. Do you like yourself?**

"Psh, I love myself." She hugs herself.

**94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted?**

"Sleep. Eat. Computer. Xbox. Eat. Sleep."

**95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime?**

"Next six months? Date the guy I like. Lifetime? Make my own video game."

**96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years?**

"Being a food critic." She grins.

**97. If you could choose, how would you want to die?**

"I would want to… OH I DON'T KNOW. NOT DIE?"

**98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?**

She sniffs. "That I'm a lovable idiot."

**99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality?**

"Funny, paranoid, strange."

**100. What three words would others probably use to describe you?**

"Stupid, strange, awkward." She grins.

**101. Why are you risking your life to adventure?**

"Because being boring is for gays."


End file.
